Marie Filliet
|birth date= |height=5'7"@Milkpunchart on Twitter: Made some h2o report cards mostly as a way to officially canonize their measurements and likes/dislikes |weight=170 lbs |likes= * Pastries * Recycling |dislikes= * Greed * Pollution |status=Deceased |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |fates=Murdered by August Clarke |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Marie Filliet is a student of Freedom Academy, featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. Her title is Super High School Level Volunteer. Gallery :For more images of Marie, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Marie Filliet/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Marie is a 5'7" tall, brown-skinned teenage girl with brown eyes. She has waist-length hair which she wears in twintails tied with small maroon ribbons. Her hair is dyed pink and varies in shade from a pastel pink at the roots to a more vibrant pink near the tips. Her natural hair color, based on her eyebrow color, is medium brown. She has very small "bean" eyebrows. Marie wears a loose-fitted pink sweater which she wears over a maroon undershirt or tank top. The sweater has holes on the shoulders, and maroon buttons on the front, and is worn with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and slightly hanging off her shoulder. She wears a pleated maroon skirt over brown opaque tights, and pink flat shoes with maroon bows on the fastening. She accessorizes with a maroon bracelet on each wrist, and a maroon choker. History Early Life Marie began volunteering at a very young age, and by her teens had achieved approximately 77020 volunteer hours on record, equivalent to around 8 1/2 years of her own free time. She had assisted over 100 different charity organizations providing services such as cleaning up litter, giving food to the needy, and participating in public beautification projects. Killing Game Marie was among a group of exceptionally gifted students who were due to attend the prestigious Freedom Academy. Students who attend the school are said to be guaranteed success in life. As a young person with such a massive number of volunteer hours under her belt, Marie was invited to attend the school under the title Super High School Level Volunteer. The group each woke up in their respective dorm in the school, and quickly realized that they weren't in the famous part of the school building above the sea, but instead were inside the enormous basement area below the sea. They were introduced to the school's principal, Kerokuma, where Marie and the other students learned to their horror that they had been trapped inside the school, and that the only way to escape is to kill another student and get away with it. The next morning, the group convened for a strategy meeting, and Marie became distressed when the group began to fight about whether they should stay put or try to escape. She was repeatedly spoken over and ignored when she tried to share her idea for a compromise. It is only when Maya Canzanilla spoke up for her and made the group listen that she was able to share her idea; the rules given to them by Kerokuma stated that the group were free to explore the building without restriction, so she theorized they would be able to safely search for an escape route without fear of punishment from Kerokuma as long as they didn't attempt to escape yet. The group immediately agreed to her plan, which cheered Marie up significantly, and the group split up to look for an escape route. After Maya spoke up for her, she and Marie became fast friends. In the following days, as the group convened each morning to share their findings and plan their strategies, Marie took it upon herself to become the group's cook, making them a special breakfast to share each morning. This act did a lot to unite the group, despite their disagreements, and eating Marie's breakfast was an event the other students greatly looked forward to. A few days later, Kerokuma revealed that there was an escape hatch hidden somewhere in the school, which was later found by Hunter Rosenhall. Hunter disclosed the location of the hatch to Maya, because he trusted Maya's judgement on who deserved to escape the most. Because of Marie's tendency to go above and beyond the call of duty for others, Maya decided to tell Marie about the location of the escape hatch, believing that Marie was the most likely person to successfully get help for them. Fate Marie decided to attempt to use the escape hatch to try and seek help for the others. What she did not know is that August Clarke had also independently found the escape hatch, and saw Marie's attempt to escape as competition. The two met on the top platform of the aquarium, and August and Marie got into an altercation, causing some small wounds to Marie. After a brief scuffle, August pushed Marie off a ledge, causing her to fall to the bottom floor of the aquarium. The fall caused Marie to hit her head, splitting her skull open and causing her immediate death at around 6am. August tried to obfuscate her cause of death by dragging her body back up to the top platform of the aquarium and depositing her body into the aquarium's fish tank through the feeding hatch. Her body was discovered about an hour later at 7am, prompting an investigation and class trial, in which August was found guilty for her murder and executed. About Talent & Abilities Marie is the Super High School Level Volunteer. She claims to have over 77020 volunteer hours under her belt, which equates to around 8 1/2 years. She has helped over 100 different organizations providing services such as cleaning up litter, giving food to the needy, and participating in public beautification projects. Her experience as a volunteer was a key element to the group at the start of their imprisonment because of her experience in bringing people together and finding a compromise that everyone can agree with. Personality Marie is a transgender lesbian'@Milkpunches on Twitter:' "Trans rights baby #HDRH2O #Hyper_Danganronpa_H2O #PrideMonth"@Milkpunches on Twitter:"Since some of y’all need a reminder". She is a kind-natured girl who goes above and beyond to assist people around her, no matter how difficult. She does not like conflict and becomes distressed when people are arguing or disagreeing. Because she is fairly quiet compared to the other, more boisterous students, she is prone to being talked over. Though she is a compassionate, selfless person, she is very insecure, and worries that it makes her selfish that the only reason she does good things for people is that she wants people to look up to her and trust her. Her confidence is boosted after talking her insecurities over with Maya, who reassures her that doing good things so that people like you is human nature, and that she feels Marie is just a genuinely good person. Indeed, Maya believes she is so trustworthy that she is the only person that Maya trusts with the secret of the escape hatch. Though Marie's talent is volunteering, baking and cooking are also her passions. She prefers to make food alone, but is happy to include others in the activity if they want to and is very encouraging. Marie took it upon herself to be the group's chef and prepared breakfast for the other students every morning, something which the group all enjoyed and praised her for. She is a very organized person, memorizing the layout of items in the kitchen very quickly. Creation and Development According to Milkpunches, he had planned for Marie to die in Chapter 1 from the very beginning of his planning stages, because she was "too sweet to live". He intended for both August and Maya to be presented in a similar way to how Sayaka Maizono was presented in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, with both Marie and August meant to show Maya the true seriousness and risk of their situation, since they were the two people Maya interacted with most from the beginning of the killing game.Fanganronpa Wiki: Interview with Milkpunches Trivia *Marie has interesting parallels with Pandora Espère from the fangame Danganronpa: Lapse: both characters excelled at baking and used it to try to unite their respective groups of survivors, they both have French names, both were quick to befriend the protagonist of their games, and both were the first victims in their respective games. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered